


With Me Forever

by LaMonica



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-21
Updated: 2003-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMonica/pseuds/LaMonica
Summary: Brian gets a job in California. He is leaving for good. But who will be with him in the end?





	With Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

His thoughts were melancholy as he rode in the back of the limo. He was leaving Pittsburgh. For good. He had finally landed a job at the most prestigious firm in the business. Only that firm was L.A. based. Bryce & Whitmore was something that he couldn’t pass up. It was too big. Too lucrative. Even more lucrative than the offer to move to New York the year before. The salary was not only double what Ryder paid him, but the commissions would be through the roof. 

He thought of all he was leaving behind. The people, friends, and memories. He thought of Gus. Of course he would still see Gus. Just not as often. He thought of Mikey. The one constant thing in his life for almost 17 years. It would now be regulated to phone calls, e-mails and holidays. What would Mikey do without him? More importantly, what would he do without Mikey? 

Then of course, there was Justin. The first person he had ever loved. He was leaving him behind too. The boy who had captured his heart. He thought of all their time spent together. The laughter, the pain. The lovemaking. God, the lovemaking. 

The plan was simple. No goodbyes, no rides to the airport; not that he needed the ride since the agency had arranged for a limo and a private jet. He would just leave it all behind. His life here was over. 

But there was an undeniable feeling of something being amiss, something incomplete. There was someone he needed to take with him. He couldn’t live the rest of his life in L.A. without this person. He simply wouldn’t make it. 

"Driver I need you to make a detour." 

Giving directions to the driver, his heart and mind felt anxious. After all that had happened, would his desire for this one person be denied? He realized that this was the only person who understood him. Who knew his need for power, money, and lots of sex, with lots of men. Never judging him or trying to change him. Always there when he needed them. 

As they pulled up in front of the house where he’d eaten many late night dinners, he thought of how all of this would play out. Would he be laughed at? Would he cry for joy if this person said yes? Or would he leave like he came here, alone? He could only knock on the door to find out. 

As the door flew open, the undisguised shock almost made Brian laugh. But he got serious all at once. 

"Brian. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be off to your new life?" The tone of the voice was one of wonder and amazement. Brian Kinney was the last person that they ever expected to see. Only last week, this person thought they would never see Brian again. 

"I need you to come with me." Brian said firmly. 

"What?" 

"I can’t make it without you." 

"Is this your declaration of Luuuvv?" was the sarcastic response. 

Rolling his tongue inside his cheek, Brian replied, "You could say that. You know I can’t live without you. You make everything right. I want you with me." 

"I can’t believe that you just said that." 

"I know, neither can I. But as amazing as that is, we have a plane to catch. So get your keys, lock up, and let’s go." 

"What about my clothes?" 

While descending the porch steps, Brian replied over his shoulder, "You know I’ll buy you some new clothes when we get there. Rodeo Drive, a whole new wardrobe. My treat." 

"Well since you put it that way..." 

Brian watched as his true life partner scrambled for all the things needed for moving to another state. It took less than two minutes to gather keys and all basic identification. That how a new life with Brian Kinney was to start. 

As the two companions rode away in the limo, Brian couldn’t help smiling as he pecked the lovely cheek. He never really doubted that he would hear the word "No", but he knew the decision to leave everything behind to go with him was a difficult one. But they were spontaneous people. They understood each other fully. They knew each others moods, wants, needs and expectations. They’d had some rough episodes in the past, but they always worked it out. 

As the smile slowly left Brian’s face, he was brought out of his thoughts by his companions voice. 

"So, where will we live in L.A.? I’d love to live with you, but I know how you need your space." 

Brian knew that this was the "Fish For Info" side he loved about his partner. "You’ll live with me until we find you a place of your own." 

"And how will I afford that?" 

Brian just raised his eyebrow, and gave the answer that was wanted and expected. 

"Don’t worry, I’ll double your salary Cynthia"


End file.
